Typical cooling systems for vehicles, especially large vehicles, may not always provide an optimal amount of cooling for all of the various heat-producing devices within the vehicle. For example, a large vehicle may have cooling requirements for an engine, a traction motor, a transmission, an air-conditioning system, and charge air system, just to name a few. In some cases, cooling systems include heat exchanger arrangements having one or more heat exchangers adjacent to each other or arranged in a front-to-back configuration. In such a case, a single fan may operate to cool more than one portion of the heat exchanger arrangement—e.g., a single fan may operate to move air through a radiator to cool an engine and a charge air cooler to cool intake air coming into the engine. Because different heat-producing devices within a vehicle may have different cooling needs at any given time, it may be difficult to provide the desired level of cooling for each device, especially when the cooling system includes a shared heat exchanger arrangement. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method for controlling cooling fans that provides a desired level of thermal management for a number of heat-producing devices within a vehicle.